infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Butler
Jonathan "Jon" Butler (also known as The Architect) is a prime Conduit formerly in the employ of the Department of Unified Protection. Oriiginally from Montreal, Canada, Jon worked as an architect before exhibiting his Conduit powers and being approached by the DUP with an "employment opportunity". Biography Early Life Jonathan was born in Montreal, Canada, to Stephen and Amanda Butler, thirty three years before the Empire Event. Stephen was a baker; Amanda was an architect. Jon's early life was what one would expect: he was an average child that did well in school. During his teenaged years, he took a step into the architectural field, following in his mother's footsteps. The firm he worked for had projects in both Empire City and New Marais. Activation Many years later, Jon was present in New Marais to oversee construction on a building when The Beast arrived. Sensing the presence of the Conduit gene inside of Jon, The Beast activated it, awakening Jon's powers. Faced with lynch mobs after the events of The Beast's defeat and the activation of the Ray Field Inhibitor, Jon's fear and newfound powers got the best of him: as a result, Jon was responsible for carving his way out of the city, racking up a large body count. These events fed in Jon a growing sense of Conduit superiority over average humanity, as well as a lingering sense of regret. Jon would continue to have nightmares of his victims - some of which were bystanders and children - although he dismissed the notion behind an arrogant front. The DUP Before long, Jon was discovered by Brooke Augustine and the fledgling DUP. Jon agreed to a deal, as he was effectively a murderer and wanted criminal: in place of forgiving his "activation incident", Jon would become a member of the DUP. He became a key ally during the DUP's early days. His Conduit powers were potent enough to be considered for infusion into DUP troops, being a strong contender against concrete before it was decided that glass was too difficult for others to master. Dismissed, Jon was relegated for teaching troops and other Conduits; part instructor, part agent, part prisoner at Curdun Cay. Months before the escape of Hank Daughtry, Abigail Walker and Eugene Sims, Jon himself defected. Staging a daring escape, Jon was responsible for the deaths of DUP soldiers and Conduit inmates as he was being transferred to a new holding cell. Finding refuge in Seattle, Jon began a motley "resistance group" focused on hampering DUP operations. The group consisted primarily of Conduit sympathizers but had a small number of Conduits. The Glass Man Cometh Powers and Abilities Jonathan's inherent power is that of being able to manipulate Glass. *Glass Manipulation: Jon can create, shape and manipulate glass, showing a great deal of control over it. Jon is able to absorb glass from the environment via an ability similar to Electric Drain or Drain Smoke/Neon/Video. However, in Jon's case, the glass visably shatters and collapses into a fine dust. His most basic ability is to reshape and fire the glass into a stream, utilizing the speed and impact for a bullet-like effect, as well as the sharpness of the glass to shred the target. Jon is capable of creating glass constructs and utilizing them as weapons, namely swords. Many of Jon's abilities involve utilizing a swarm of glass shards; these include firing spinning wheels of shards similar to circular saws or a grenade that shoots out razor sharp fragments similar to shrapnel. Some of Jon's powers are similar to Concrete Manipulation: Jon can create glass slabs or shapes to form a protective barrier or wall for cover, as well as cover himself in a suit of glass armor. He can launch himself in a similar manner to the concrete power or Ice Launch, as well as hover by surrounding his feet in clouds of glass shards. Jon frequently makes complicated, artistic constructs with his powers: his powers are every bit lethal attacks as they are works of art. Jon's Karma Bomb power is called Shatter Storm: a huge cloud of shattered glass engulfs the area, shredding anything in the vicinity. Basic Conduit Powers *'Durability': Like other Conduits, Jon has shown an increased durability. This is shown when he jumps from tops of buildings and lands without any major harm to his body. *'Increased Strength': Jon has demonstrated the enhanced strength of Conduits. Appearance and Personality Jonathan wears a simple black blazer, slacks, loafers and a navy blue Hawaiian shirt featuring green flower prints underneath. He has a mop of red hair and light stubble on his chin. His features are described as sharp, angled and strong. He sometimes wears sun glasses. During his time in the DUP, he wore a long coat and boots similar to Brooke Augustine's attire. Jon is outwardly charismatic and charming, but arrogant. He places grandiose importance on himself and his abilities, suggesting a form of egotism. He has a somewhat eccentric, dark sense of humor, often cracking jokes or laughing at inapproppriate times. An accomplished architect, Jon's over-the-top personality is reflected even in his stance as a Conduit: he believes himself to be an artist without peer, gifted with a power that can be harnessed for offense, defense or artistic means. His eccentric behavior often causes outsiders to doubt his sanity, a notion that Jon dimisses. Despite being rather narcissistic, Jon is shown to be a good leader, having organized a small resistance movement. Jon is a torn man on the inside. He frequently boasts on how Conduits are superior to baseline humans, yet inwardly wishes he remained "normal". He is a powerful Conduit with great degree of skill and control over his abilities, yet is haunted by memories of his activation, in which he lost control and killed numerous civilians. He disagrees with the DUP's stance on "Bio-Terrorists", believing that Conduits and humans can coexist together, provided they work together. He has shown a dark side, as he is merciless towards his enemies, manipulative towards outsiders and ruthless when pursuing his goals. Trivia *According to audio log Dead Drops, a DUP informant speaks on how Glass was a strong contender when it came to infusing powers to DUP troops. *Jon has worked for an architectural firm named Lawson & Keating. This is a reference to the character of Peter Keating, from Ayn Rand's novel, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fountainhead The Fountainhead]. The Fountainhead was a novel about, amongst other things, architecture. *Jon's red hair can be seen as a nod towards the character Howard Roark, the protagonist of The Fountainhead. *Jonathan can be considered a longer form of John. It was John White who activated Jon's powers. *Jonathan is about forty years old. Category:Characters Category:Conduits Category:Males Category:Humans